Humphreys Adventure
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: When Kate marries Garth, Humphrey can't take it. So he leaves and meets with a wolf along the way. Kate Follows in his steps and runs into some trouble. How will Humphrey deal with leaving, will he move on, or will sorrow consume him. Only one way to find out out! Read Humphreys Adventure to find out. (Rated T for mild vilence)
1. Intro

Humphrey POV

I'm sitting here, watching the wedding begin. Kate and Garth's wedding. They start by accepting each other's scents, nibble on the ear, and I could not watch the rest, So I ran to find the birds.

"Is there a way out of here?" I asked them. I could not believe that the love of my life, would do this. I actually thought she loved me. Boy was I wrong, she just used me to get back here to marry barf.

"Ah, yes my furry friend. The train should be here shortly." replied Paddy. I thanked them and ran to the train tracks. As I was waiting, I heard the flapping of wings.

"So, is there a reason your leaving?" Marcel asked. I was debating if I should tell them or not. "Where is Kate?"

"Uh...She decided to stay behind, and there is no reason." I told them. Just then the train was here.

"So, looks like this is your stop." Said Paddy as we said our goodbyes and I hoped on, seeing where the train takes me.

Kate POV

What did I just do? I just married someone I hardly know, and let my love of my life run away. I was following his scent, then I knew where he was going. When I arrived to the train track and he was not there. I knew he was gone.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see Garth. ( P.S. Garth loves Kate, not Lilly ).

"What? Oh, nothing." I lied. He can't know I love Humphrey. Mom and Garth will kill him.

"Well, we need to go. It's getting late, we have alpha duties in the morning." I agreed with him and we left. _Humphrey, come home, please!_ i thought.

 **Welcome to my story 'Humphrey's Adventure' this is my first story so it will probably not be my best. Leave comments. Peace!**


	2. Followed, Secret is out?

Humphrey POV

I Was laying on the train, watching the scenery fly by. It flew by the spot where me and Kate howled together, then where we came across the bear. NO! I can't think like that. I left that life behind me, this is my new life. My eyelids became heavy, then, the world went black.

I awoke by a loud screeching noise. The train stoped, this looks like a good time to get going. I jumped off the train and ran. As I was running I came to a cliff, this looks familiar. mountains that touched the sky, rough and jagged all the way up, and little snowy. Trees was covering the ground like a blanket. The it hit me, this was sawtooth. I can't stay here, it holds too many memories, good and bad.

Just when I was going to go back to the train, it already left. Well, looks like I'm going to be here for awhile. Might as well find some where to live.

I looked everywhere, but the only den I could find was the one me and Kate slept in. Well, the only unoccupied one. It was the only option, so I had to live in it, for now. Now I need to find a source of water, luckily, I was near the mountains. There was a small stream coming from the mountains.

I drunk some of the water and was heading back to my den. But I could not help the feeling like I was being followed. I thought of what I should do.

"Who are you? Show yourselfs!" I yelled. I figured if I hollered, they would know I could hear them, then I might have been spared and taken to there pack leader. If no one was there, might as well look like an idiot. No one would know. Fortunately, no one came out, I was good.

Right when I got to my den, I felt like I was still being followed. Just then the bushes started shaking.

Kate POV

I walked into my parents den, with the fur on my face wet from the crying I've been doing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ask mom. I knew I should of washed up before coming here.

"Nothing." I said. But I new she would not bye that, and I forgot I cut my side on a tree branch while running to find Humphrey.

"Kate? I know your lying.(She notices the cut on Kate) What happened to your side?" she asked in an angry tone. I shrugged. "Winston! Find who ever did this, and rip, out there organs then strangle them with them!" she said walking off. I never understood why she was so threatening. Winston followed her, trying to calm her down. I was now just me and Lilly.

"You know, I don't know why you try to hid it." Lilly said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hide what?" I asked.

"You know. me and all the other omegas new it from the minute you met Humphrey." she Giggled. I turned my head blushing.

"Well...How do you know?" I asked angrily.

"You weren't doing that good of a job of hiding it. I'm surprised the Alphas don't know yet" she said, "Plus, I've seen It before"

"OH YEAH! WHERE!" I said, getting really ticked off. She looked at the ground, sad.

"I'm in the same shoes as you."

 **Well, here it is, Chapter 2. What will happen next? Who is behind the bushes, and what will happen to Humphrey? How will Kat react? Only one way to find out, read next week's Chapter.** **p.s. I will update this story once a week. That will be on sunday, at midnight. Peace!**


	3. Training Day, The Talk

Humphrey's POV

"Who are you?" I yelled, dreading the answer. The bushes went still, then a small, but buff, pup came out. He had Brown fur with a white underbelly. Blue eyes, black nose, and his fur was a little untreated."Hello, are you lost?" i asked him.

"No, I ran away" he said. this kid looks too buff to be a omega, he even looks to buff to be a pup.

"what is your name" I asked him.

"I was told not to talk to strangers" replied the pup.

"I'm Humphrey. There, now were not strangers, what is your name"

"Kail" he replied.

"Well, Kail. Do you need any help with anything, why do you keep following me?"

"I need food, I was hoping you could help me." Said Kail."I'm too small to catch anything. And since your here by yourself, I assume your a lone wolf."

"I would love to help, but, I don't know how to hunt, I'm new to this." I said.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. you provide me with a den, food, and water, and I'll teach you to hunt." he offered. i nodded head and off we went. When we got in my den, i made a schedule.

\- train

\- bath

\- hunt

\- eat

\- train

\- sleep

That is what I'll stick by. The day is over, time to get some rest, Tomorrow was going to be busy.

Next Morning

It was early in the morning, when Kail woke me up.

"Listen. If you want to be a strong hunter, you need to do what I say, so WAKE UP." Said Kail.

"Just 5 more minutes" i replied, sleepy.

"NOW!" when he yelled that I shot up like a bullet. "Good. Now you see that log over there." he said pointing to a small log.

"Yeah." i said.

"No, not that one" he then pointed to a log 4 times the size, "That one, and do 50 log squats." I went to tge log and started.

"One, two, three" I counted (1 hour later)," Fourty...eight, fourrrty-nine, And done." I said, breathing heavily.

"Ok, good. I now want you to run around this area 3 times..." doesn't sound too hard, "...While carrying this rock with you." he said, leading me to a heavy rock.

(Time skip)

After all the traiming was done, I went to wash up. " Hey, Humphrey. You still need to learn how to hunt" Said Kail, if his hunting training was anything like the other training, I'm gonna die.

"Now do what i say and you'll be fine, unless you die.Then you won't be fine" He said. i gulped, how do i die if I'M THE HUNTER? "Now, get low to the ground" I did it,"No, not like that, like this." He shiwed me and i copied.

(Time Skip)

After what felt like forever, i finally caught something. Kail told me that _if i Don't catch, I don't eat_ , great motivation. i trained again and i did the same thing as earlier. It was now time to sleep, this is going to suck!

Kate POV

Did she just say what i think she said? Both of the pack leaders, in love like this! "Girl, I'm gonna kill you if your in love with Humphrey."

"What!? No." She laughed, "I'm in love with Garth." That's good. Wait, WHAT! I'm not the only one who is breaking pack law, Lilly is too.

"Go ahead, take him. I don't want him." She laughed,

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. We still have to convince dad, Tony, and mom, we know she won't agree. Even if they do all agree, Garth still has to love me back." Lilly stated. She does have a point there.

"Good point,(Winston and Eve came in) wow, i did not realize how late it was" i said just as we were going to bed.

The Next Day (after alpha duties)

After alpha duties, i went to talk with Humphreys friend, see if they know where he is. Unfortunately, they do not.

I was out looking the whole day. When I finally got back to my den...

"Kate, where were you? I've been wanting to talk to you" Said Winston

"A-about what" I said nervously.

"About your little conversation with Lilly the other day" When he said that, i realized that mom nor Lilly was in the den. That scarred me, Alpha and Omega being together means banishment from the pack. He looked outside,"But I guess that will have to wait till the morning" With that, that means only 8 hours left in this pack, I hope he don't banish me, guess we will see tomorrow.

 **Not much of a cliffhanger with Humphrey, but what will happen to Kate? By the way, i have done some planning, and im guessing this story will have 25 Chapters, and 3 acts. 8 chapters per act, plus the ending chapter. (p.s. i am horrible at guessing) Whenever a act is done, dont be expecting anything for awhile. I will start posting more often. Well, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your week** **and don't forget to comment!**

 **Peace!**


	4. Dream, Banished?

Humphreys POV

While I was asleep I had a dream, I always have dreams. This one, was different. It was a dream about Kate, She was running:

 _Dream:_

I _feel, like I'm not there. It was probably just because it was a dream. Anyway i was running, she was following. POW! It went black, "Humphrey" I heard Kate say, "Humphrey!" I could hear her, but i could not talk or move, "HUMPHREY!"_

 _Reality:_

"AHH" I yelled as i hoped up, In a pool of sweat.

"Now Humphrey, if you listen next time i might not have to drench you." Kail said, i laughed glad it was just a dream.

"But, i had a dream" i said.

"Me too! We all have dreams, now let's get training." He said as we left.

Kate POV

When I woke up, I tried to sneak out of the den,"Kate!" Crap! He's awake. "Come here."

"Yes" I ask, fearing what was next.

"Is it true?" He asked

"Yeeesss" I said, fearing what was next. he sighs

"Kate, You know i have to do, right?"

"Yes" i said knowing i was getting banished. "but where did mom and Lilly at"

"When i mentioned it Lilly said she needed a drink and when she left, she didn't come back. Eve bolted away when i told her and hasn't been back since." He said

"Oh crap! Humphrey!" right when i was about to leave.

"Wait! I have to say this: I here by **_BANISH YOU_** from the pack for breaking one of the biggest laws, falling for a omega. NOW LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" I ran with tears down my face.

Did he just do that, banish his daughter and possibly kill the other. It can't be. I got to the train tracks right when the train was here. I have to find Humphrey before my mom kills him. Here i go, out into the world agian.

 **I realized that I didn't write much about Kate last time so wrote more here** **. Can you guys and girls reading this leave me some ideas for a name of a new park. Like _Sawtooth_ in the comments. Have a good rest of your day.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Who's There?, New Home

Humphrey POV

(Time skip: 3 months)

It has been 3 months since I left Jasper, and it has been great. Apart from Kate marrying Garth. But the past is the past, and there is nothing i can do about it. My birthday is in 3 months, and i didn't ever think i would spend it alone. Kail was still was here, he was an adult wolf now. I still feed and hunted for him. We were both alphas now and together, we were unstoppable.

Now back to business, we were hunting this big, injured, male deer. we have been following this deer for 30 minutes. We already had a plan. Kail was going to jump at the deer making it run towards me, ill kill it. Finnaly, the we saw a opportunity to kill it.

Kail jumps and growls. this startled the animal when it ran to me i lept at it, locking onto its neck. It tried to shake me off, but i had a strong grip. I then sunk my teeth into his neck, his vains in his neck burst, blood splattering all over me. It was even in my mouth.

The kill was a success. "lets go and get this back to the den" Kail said, i nodded. we drugged the deer back to the den.

When we got to the den we dug in. I always heard that the meat was better if you caught it yourself.

"That was good, nice catch Henry." Kail said. I also changed my name, witch is now Henry

"Thanks!" i said.

"Humphrey?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A similar voice said. How do they know my name, and how do they know it's me?Oh no! I know that voice, But how? How she find me?

Kate POV

I still can't believe that I waa Banished from the Jasper Pack. Even Worse, it was my own dad that did it! Why does it always have to end badly? (screeching sound) What was that, when i looked out if the train, the bridge was gone. I guess i have to get off here, out into the world.

(Time Skip: 1 week)

It has been one week and i was tierd of traveling, i had no idea where i was. It had mountains, wide plains, and every now and then a bunch of trees were there.

After awhile of looking, i saw a den. i checked to see if it was occupied, not only was it not occupied, i didn't smell a wolf for like 50 miles. Looks like a good spot as any to rest, I'll look for Humphrey in the morning.

 **A/N: Who was at Humphreys den? What will Kate do? Only one way to find out!**

 **P.S. Thanks Troy Groomes for the idea of the name of the park kate is at. Also don't forget, Humphrey time skiped 3 months while Kate only did it for a week. They are now in two different places in time. Now have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	6. GRIZZLY, Friend or Food?

Humphrey POV

How did she find me? I hid very well and why is she even out here. "Oh, hey Eve!" I said. She then jumped ot me and started choking me. I may have got lots of mussle over the months, but nothing is strongler than a mad Eve.

"Hey! Get off him before you kill him!" Yelled Kail.

"That was my plan" Said Eve. then Kail lungged at her knocking her off me, I caught my breath.

"Kail...are you...crazy?!? She will...kill you." I said, coughing. When Eve recovered, she attacked Kail, leaving 3 long scratch marks on his face. I finally regained my breath.

"Eve, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You fell in love with my daughter, i can't banish since you already left, so I had to find you to kill you." She said, still after Kail. Wait, how did she know about that? I never told anyone, not even my closest friends.

Then, what we heard next made our hearts stop. There was a grizzly outside of our den. I guess this was his den, he was just on vacation. This is going to suck. Kail then said, "Oh great, we now have to fight two grizzlies, one was already hard enough."

Kate POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOLE!!!" A male voice says. I swear i smelled nothing for miles. "I SAID..." he walked in. "(gulps) why are you in my hole." He sounded more scared, I looked at him. He was a small wolf. Comparing him to me, I was like two and a half times longer than he was, and i was twice his height. He was a red wolf with a white underbelly. He has some huge ears. Wait, did he say hole?

"Hole? This is a den inside the side of the mountain." When i said that he calmed down.

"You know what, just keep it." He said backing up, why was he so scared of me.

"What is wrong with you?" I said, "ah--ahchoo!" I sneezed, i sniffled. wait a minute, what is that. How there is a wolf in my den, but i could not smell him l, but something else. FOOD! He was food?!?! I can't be turning into a mad wolf. He must of noticed me.

"please don't kill me!" he shot at he.

"Kill you? Why do you think that I would kill you!" i ask

"Your a wolf, and..." he stopped

"And?" I questioned, annoyed

"I'm a fox"

 **Will Humphrey or Kail survive? How about the fox, will Kate kill him? Find out next time! I had to do a some research on foxes to put him in the story. Have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	7. Bear Battle, Becoming Friends?

**Humphreys POV**

We have to fight Eve, and a bear!? I am not stronger than Eve and i'm definitely not stronger than the bear.

"Kail, not a good time to be joking around" I said to him. "Oh, wait Kail, i have a idea. You handle Eve and I'll handle the bear, meet me by the edge of the forest." He nodded and off we went.

Kail has it easy, all he is doing is fighting Eve, I'm fighting a bear. If Eve attacks, you will have scratch marks. But if the bear hits me, he'll knock my head clean off my body.

"Hey! Over here!" I call to the bear. i need him to follow me.

we were nearing the edge of the forest, Kail and Eve were nowhere in sight. Where could they be? I'm sure it's a lot harder to move a bear all the way across the forest than Eve. You have to taunt the bear to move him and Dodge his attacks to live. Eve, you insult her then run like you life depends on it, which it does.

Finally, they arrived. Kail was bloody and beaten, i don't think he can take much more than this. "Over here" I called to them. My plan was to have the bear swing at me, miss and hit Eve, the blow will knock her off the cliff to her death. I don't want to kill her, but i know she will kill me sonner or later. Time for the Moment of Truth.

She was now between me and the cliff, i was between her and the bear. Kail was still fighting.

"Kail, NOW!" I yell, he jumps out of the way, and i attack the bear, the bear gets mad and trys to get me. That was what I wanted him to do. Instead of hitting me, he charged at Eve and she goes tumbling down the cliff.

"Is she dead?" Kail asked.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled all the way up the cliff. Just then I realized that I didn't get the bear. I jumped at the bear knocking it down the cliff too. (Splat!) I look dow and all i see is a bear sitting on a red rug. Blood!

"She is now" I answered.

 **Kate POV**

Fox! Some wolfs see them as food, but I've ate one before and it sucks. There from the same family, the dog family. I see them as friends.

"So?" i said.

"Don't you kill us? Your more powerful." He said.

"No." i said laughing. "I've ate foxes before and i didn't like it." He seemed to calm down. "One question, where am i?"

"Yosemite Park" He replied.

"And who are you" i asked.

"That was two questions, and Kevin, you?"

"Kate."

"Now my turn to ask, why are you here? I've not ever seen a wolf here."

"Well..." I told him the whole story, the idaho trip to now."...and here i am"

"sad" he said.

I heard flapping of wings and saw Paddy flying in the air.

"What are you doing here?" i asked, surprised.

"Going away from that" he said then pointing to a hunter emerging form the bushes.

" OH CRAP!"

 **How will Humphrey deal will killing another wolf? What will happen to Kevin, Paddy, and Kate? Where is Paddys friend? Read next time on Humphreys Adventure. Chapter 8 is next, which mean the end of act 1. What will happen? Have a good weekend!**

 **Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8: ACT 1 ends

**Humphreys POV**

I can't believe I killed Eve, the toughest of all wolfs. Especially when angry. Well technically, the bear did, but i still caused it.

"Do you know her? You have been here for awhile now, stareing at her." Kail said, snapping me out of my stare.

"What?! Oh, yeah. Remember the story I told you about me back at Jasper park. Well, she was Kate's mother." I said. He seemed to understand.

"Well, you know, if you want her to EVER like you, just a little, might not of been a good idea to kill her mom." He said.

"So, I don't care. Do I look like i care? Why do you think i care?" I say.

"Ok, yes, and because i know you do." Kail replied. He can be annoying at times, but always good to have around. Just then I was pinned by something wolf sized.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY TERRITORY!?!?" I heard a male voice say to me.

 **Kates POV**

"We have to go," Said Kevin,"NOW!" I agreed and we ran. The hunter was in a robot machine, that thing was fast. It was faster that us, there was 2 humans in the thing.(POW!)

"What was that." I ask.

"His gun, he pulls the trigger sounding a very loud and painful bang. Is he hits you with that thing, your never seen of again. In other words, it means, you die!" He explained, that just made me go faster, wait! Where is paddy? Oh no...he's gone!

Same with the truck, it's gone too. I slowed down,"What are you doing, don't slow down! He will be back, he is just getting the bird, then us, now lets go." We started running again.

"Why does he need the bird?" i asked.

"Meny reason, each person does different things with each animal." He explains,"Some make rugs of clothes from us, others mount our heads, some eat us, or just do it for fun, and much more reasons." Why were people like this?(POW!) something just flew in between us, i looked back and saw the gun. I remember this, that guy had one at the gas station.(POW!) Another was shot, but this one hit Kevin. He collapsed, the truck disappeared, this was my chance.

It wasn't long till the truck found me, i have never ran this much before. i was running out of breath,(POW!) I all of a sudden slowed down, same with my breathing. I felt a warm feeling in my side and i felt dizzy. I was breathing heavy and short breaths till it hit me. i was shot! I collapsed to the ground, as my last breath left my body, i thought, _I love you Humphrey!_ Then, it was over, i was dead.

 **Welcome to the end of act 1. What** **did you think? What will happen to Humphrey? Some of you might not of liked me killing Kate and Paddy, and some of you might of. Please leave comments on what you thought about this act and what will happen next act. Have a good week!**

 **Peace!**


	9. ACT 2 Begins

**_Previously, on Humphreys Adventure:_**

Humphrey was in Jasper and could not stand Kate marrying Garth. Kate immediately knew it was a bad move, but it was to late.

Humphrey got off at a stop and realized it was Sawtooth. It was too late to go back so he needed a new home. After a while of searching, the bushes rattled. Kate had a talk with Lilly, Lilly already knew she loved Humphrey.

Humphrey saw a small pup come out, they introduced themselves. His name was Kail. They made a deal that the pup would teach Humphrey to hunt if he gave him a home and food. The training was hard, but it helped. Kate went to alpha duties and then out looking for Humphrey. When she came home, she came home to her inpatient father. He said he had to talk to her.

Humphrey had a bad dream about being chased. Kate was Banished from the pack by her own father after their little conversation.

Three months later, Things have been great for Humphrey. That is Until he encountered Eve, she was mad. Kate has been traveling for a week till she gave up, and stopped at a new park.

Humphrey and Kail were fighting off Eve till they found a grizzly. Kate was sleeping peacefully, the a wolf yell for her do get out of his hole. After awhile, she realized he was a fox.

Humphrey and Kail came up with a plan to get rid of Eve and the bear. They were going to have the bear attack Eve and then push the bear of the edge. The plan was successful, but accdently killed Eve. Kate talked to the fox to find out the name of him and the park. His name was Kevin and the park was Yosemite. Just then a hunter came out of the bushes

After Humphreys battle, he and Kail were talking. All of a sudden, Humphrey was pinned. Kate was running away, Paddy was shoot. She was getting tierd out, Kevin was shoot. The she got shoot and died.

Now this is where we are at now...

 **Humphreys POV**

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY TERRITORY!?!?" I heard a male voice say to me.

"Humphrey, and This is your territory? COULD YOU PLEASE LET ME UP!?" I said, angrily. He got off, and i saw ksil pinned by a female wolf.

"Now would you care to explain?!" He asked, he was a short wolf. Even smaller than me, with Garths fur, with a white underbelly.

"I have been here for 3 months and have not spotted ANY wolfe, besides him." i said, referring to Kail. "So where is your leader?"

"Just me and her, you can let him up now (To his mate)" He said, she got off him.

"Hey, we have plenty of room, do you and your mate need a place to stay." I said, he bursted out laughing, but she kept a straight face, not even a smile. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. But she is not my mate and we would love a place to stay." He replied. "And I'm Devin, this is Jewel."

"Henry and this is Kail." I said, "Follow kail, he will lead you to our den, i need a drink. I will meet up with you later." When they left i made my way to the stream. Just when I heard heavy panting.

"Humphrey...Thank god I found you." someone said catching their breath.

 **Well, here it is, ACT 2! What will happen with Humphrey, what did he need to know do bad? What about the others? Only one way to find out! Leave comments on what you think, i need all the feedback i can get. Plus, i want to know what you people think. Well have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	10. The News

**Humphreys POV** I turned to see who i would be the last wolf i expect to be here.

"Lilly!?" I asked, surprised. She nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"Thats... what I'm trying to tell you...Kate, she... didn't mary garth." She said, still out of breath.

"So, you mean to tell me that she didn't mary garth. Witch means she is still single, you all ready know i love her. So you went looking for me for 3 months, to tell me that. I kept dreaming that she didn't mary garth, so she hoped on the train to find me and we would confess our love for each other and live happily ever after. Why didn't she come find me?" i told her, she Finally got her breath back.

"Well, we she was banned from breaking the #2 law(#1 is murder) and i ran away so i don't get banned." So dhe did love me, but Lilly.

"Why, who did you love"

"Garth..." That explains it,"... but that is not why im here, i snuck on the train with Kate and followed her, she was doing fine. She incountered an wolf and they were talking until a duck came flying in from above..." she was cut off by me.

"How did you find me? I would expect that if you were a Alpha, but your an omega." i asked.

"Alpha are good hunters and can find anyone, anywhere. But us omegas can find their friend omega 20x easier than a alpha can find anything. NOW BACK TO THE STORY! The duck said to run and i was about to book it, but then i saw hunter come out of nowhere. He didn't see me, but he did see Kate. First he shot the bird and it fell right out of the sky, then the wolf kate was with. And sadly, kate. Humphrey, she's dead"

 **Winston's POV** It has been a little over 3 months since i banned Kate and Lilly ran away. Still no sign of Eve, don't know if that's good or not. If she was back Humphrey would most likely be dead. I have been spotting more alphas that ate in love with omegas. They are now gone, I also found out, after those wolfs were banned, Garth was with Lilly when she ran away. He was caught and Lilly has not been seen since.

"Dad!" I heard a voice say from behind, speaking of lilly,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, do you know what tony will do if he sees you?" i said to her.

"I know but this is important..." Oh no, what happen, "...Kates dead"

 **WOW! News spreads quickly, what will Humphreys reaction be? How will Winston and Tony act? Let me know what you think in the comments. Other than that, have a great day!**

 **Peace!**


	11. Date, The News pt 2

**Humphreys POV**

Time just froze as those words kept flying through my mind, _She's dead. She's dead. She's dead._ I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't. Lilly was a trustworthy Omega and i trust her as a friend. My world started to spin, she can't be dead! She was one of the strongest of all of the alphas in the 2 packs combined.

As these thoughts were going in and out of my mind, i thought, _why can't I get over the fact that she is dead? Do I still love her, I haven't heard or spoke of her till just now._ I felt dizzy, the world went black, Then i collapsed.

When I woke up, I was right where I was when i passed out. Lilly was gone and no one else was here. I need to get Kate out of my thoughts, and there was only one way I knew of doing that, to move on. The only girl wolf I have seen here was Devin's sister, Jewel. At least i think she is his sister. The howl was in one week, i need to ask her now.

When I got to the den, "Devin, could I speak to Jewel in private?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure." He left.

" The moonlight howl is in a few days, I was wondering if you would consider going with me?" She looked at me stunned.

"But, We just meet, like yesterday."

"I know, but I had a bad past and i need to get my mind off it. The only way I could think of doing that would be to have a howl with a female wolf, in other words, you. So could you just think about it?" I asked.

"I will think about it and tell you tomorrow." She said and i nodded. It was already late.

"DEVIN, YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" I hollored to him, i could hear a fant _OK_ far away. Tomorrow is the date, I will see if i have a date.

 **Winston POV**

My heart jumped out of my chest, and i only have one question. HOW? She was the finest alpha i have ever trained. "She's dead?" I said making sure that i heard correctly. Lilly nodded, I wornder how Eve will react to this. We now have a now problem, Explaining this to Tony. Kate is still supposed to marry Garth, but it is kinda hard to do that when your dead.

"What about Eve?" Lilly shrugged. "How did she die?"

"Hunter shot her." Lilly said, beginning to tear up.

Where is tony, i have to tell him this. I got out of my den and left a message for Tony through a howl, asking if he would like to talk. I resived a howl back, he said fine, but it better be quick. When i got there:

"Tony! How you doing?" I asked.

"What is it Winston!?" How he said it i decided to get right to the point.

"Tony, we have a problem."

 **What will Jewel's answer be? What will Tony's reaction be? Will i stop ending every chapter with these questions? Only one way to find out! Have a good rest of you day.**

 **Peace!**


	12. Decision, The News pt 3

**Humphreys POV**

While I was sleeping i had this dream:

 **dream:**

I feel, like I'm not there. It was probably just because it was a dream. Anyway i was running, Kate was following. I think this is familiar some how. POW! Kate fell back, "HUMPHREY?"

 **Reality:**

"HUMPHREY!" I heard someone yell. I jumped up and hit my head on the top of the den.

"Oww, don't do that." I then turned to see Devin standing there.

"What? I get up early, so you need to." he said.

"Where is Jewel?"

"She said she needed some privacy, so she left somewhere. You can go and find her if you like." he said, as i was aboit to leave, "Oh, i forgot to tell you Kail went hunting."

"Thanks" and i left.

I have been looking for awhile now and o could not find her, so i went back to the den to see a huge cariubu on the ground. "Eat up" i heard Kail say, but still no sign of Jewel. So i just dig in.

After about 5 minutes, i stopped and left the rest for her. I was already close to night and she was still not back. I was getting worried.

"Kail, do you know where Jewel went?" i asked, he nodded no. Just as i was about to go to sleep i heard Jewel walk in. She came to me and said,

"I have decided..."

 **Winstons POV**

"What kind of problem, Winston!?" Tony said.

"It's about Kate..." he didn't let me finish.

"Kate is going to mary Garth, weather she likes it, or not!" He interrupted.

"Well, yeah. You see here, Kate can't..." I started,

"CAN'T! I think you mean, don't want to. Kate WILL mary Garth and she WILL like it." He interrupted, again!

"No, I mean _can't_!"

"And why not?!" he asked.

"She's dead, she got shot by a hunter. And even if she didn't get killed, she was bannished 3 months ago. Did no one tell you?" I explained. He looked stunned.

"Why was she bannished?" he asked.

"It's best if you don't know. So how are we going to unite the packs?" I said.

"Easy, war!" He yelled, wolfs then started comeing out of the woods.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT! I have a better idea!"

 **Well, what do you think? Please leave comments. What is Jewel's answer? What is Winston's idea? Find out next time! And with that have a good rest of your day, night, week, weekend, or whatever, i just hope it's good.** **Peace!**


	13. Date, The Plan

**Humphreys POV**

"I have decided..." Jewel said. It all came to this...

"Well?" I asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Sure." I was relieved. I was worried of what she would say. "So what do you want to do today?"

"TODAY? The sun is gone, i want to sleep to prepare for the big day tomorrow." And with that, we fell asleep.

 **Morning**

It was morning and it was our big day. I turned to Jewel and said, "ready?"

"Ready!"

 **Lillys POV**

My dad just left the den and howled for Tony. I knew i shouldn't, but i followed. when i got there, they were already talking:

"...not!" Tony said.

"She's dead, she got shot by a hunter. And even if she didn't get killed, she was bannished 3 months ago. Did no one tell you?" dad explained. Tony looked stunned.

"Why was she bannished?" he asked.

"It's best if you don't know. So how are we going to unite the packs?" dad said.

"Easy, war!" He yelled, wolfs then started comeing out of the woods.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT! I have a better idea!" My dad said.

"Go on..." tony said, worried about what he will say.

"i don't think you will like it but, well you see...( Whispering)" my dad said, but i couldn't hear the rest.

"WHAT!? You know i can't do that. My mate died along time ago, I can't mary Eve!" Tony said. My dad looked stunned

"Shhhh! And i don't know what you heard me say, but it sure wasn't that, now listen." And agian with the whispering.

"Ok, that one is...well...better, but I don't think people will like it." and with that, tgey left.

 **I couldn't think of what to add in this chapter and i will make the next one better. Well how will Humphreys day go? What is Winstons plan (And when i said find out next time for Winston, i lied)?** **find out next time, on Humphreys Adventure! Have a wonderful rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	14. Preparations, Yes or No

**Humphreys POV**.

We were getting ready to leave when Devin said from behind, "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm taking your sister on a date today, and if that goes well, the howl tomorrow." I replied.

"Ok. And she's not my sister, just a friend." He said and with that, we left to go clean up.

I went to the stream i found here 3 momths ago when i came. I got a drink of water and eased my way in. I need to clean off before the big day. I went under the water and scrubed my fur good till i got all of the dirt off.

When i was done, i got out, shook off and made my way to the hunting grounds. I figured i might as well catch us some food for today. i saw a decent sized deer out in the open field. Looks like it could feed two.

I crept up onto it and right when i was about to attack...

"Hey, Henry." I heard Kail say.

"Dang it Kail! i almost had him, so what is so important, you had to ruin my kill?" i asked, angrily.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why, where are you going?" I asked sad.

"Listen Henry, When you found me in those bushes that day, i said our deal was for me to teach you to hunt and you give me a place to stay, and food. After a week your training was complete, and after 1 month i was old enough to hunt by myself. But you were the only faimly i knew, or had, so i stayed. And since you story of Jasper, I felt bad. We were unstoppable, we were inseparable, we did everything together but the last couple weeks you've been down. You stoped talking to me and you barely got out of you den and i was starting to feel like you weren't even there. Until Eve came and attacked us, the the bare killed her. The these guys jumped you and after that you lightened up, it made me think. I'm older now and i need someone. So i got to go and...check the world out! I may see you later, hopefully. But you've found someone else, i need to too. Goodbye, Henry!" Kail explained, with a tear on his cheek.

"I was once in your position, i know how you feel. Goodbye." I said as i went up and hugges him. He walked off into the woods, never looking back.

He has been gone for about 30 minutes now and i just realized i was starting into space for that long time. I still need to hunt us some food and get to her on time.

I luckily found the same dear not too far from where i was originally at. I stayed there and stalked it, waiting for it's neck to be exposed. After a while, it finally exposed its neck. It tried to get free and shake me off, but it was no use, my grip was too strong. I could feel the veins bursting, blood flowing into my mouth. The kill was a success. I licked my lips to get the blood off them. I drug my deer to my den, set it there, then left to get Jewel. I then heard a flapping of wings.

"Oh, hey Marcel and...PADDY!?!?"

 **Tonys POV**

I was just done talking to Winston about his 'plan', and i need to see if Garth will agree, cause is he agrees, i agree.

When i got to his den,"Garth, can i come in?"

"Sure, what do you want?" he asked me. Me and Winston was talking. Turns out she died and we need a new plan to unite the packs. He proposed that We abolish the Alpha and Omega law and you marry Lilly." He looked at me like i was crazy.

"And your considering this!?" He asked stunned.

"Yes, we have to do anything to unite the packs and this is the only way we can think of." I said, he thought for a moment and said.

"I guess, but only for the pack. I do what is best for the pack." I nodded. i lefted my head to the sky and howled saying, _Garth said he would marry Lilly._ A few minutes later, i heard a howl back saying, _Ok, the wedding will be tomorrow._ And with that, i went to my den to get some sleep.

Finally, after forever, my pack will eat.

 **WHAT! How is Paddy back? How will Lilly's and Garths wedding go? Only one way to find out! See, i told you that i would make this chapter better, well at least i think its better. Leave in the comments what you think will have and i have a question to ask. Is it "Paddy" or "Patty"? Other than that, have a great rest of you Day!**

 **Peace!**


	15. The Howl, Yes or No

**Humphreys POV**.

"Paddy!? I was told you was killed by a hunter awhile back." I said, confused.

"Huh, oh no. When a bullet flew past me i saw he was trying to get me, so i jusr dove into the nearest tree." he said. "But we just came to see if Kate is with you. Where is she at?"

"The hunter got her, she's dead." i told him.

"Oh. Well, we'll let you get back to doing what you were doing." Then they flew off.

I was going to go get Jewel, i remember her Telling me she'll be at the pond. When I got there, i saw her sitting by the pond with a purple flower in her fur. She looked beautiful. Ahhhh, good, yet sad, memorys. I mentally slapped myself, i need to stop thing about her.

"Wow!" Is all that i could say. She blushed.

"Are you ready to go" She asked.

"Yep, i have something planned, follow me" i said as we left. We went to a water fall that was beside my pond near the mountain.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Jewel said.

"Yeah, I thought we should get to know each other first, and I thought this was the best place." I told her, "So, where are you from?"

"Up north, you?"

"Jasper, Canada" i told her.

"Never heard of it, why did you come here?" she asked.

"I ran away."

(Time skip)

After awhile of chating, it was nearing night. It was time for the moonlight howl.

 **Lillys POV**.

I was in my parents den waiting for dad to come back. just then he came walking in.

"Lilly, i need to talk to you." He said, i was real worried. He bannished Kate, will he do the same for me?!

"Your not going to banish me, are you?" I asked him, worried.

"no." he said laughing, "We need to unite the packs and the only way we can do that is if..." he hesitated for a moment, "you marry Garth. Are you ok with that?"

In my mind I'm saying, _YES! YES! YES, YES, YES. I_ _CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_ But instead, i said. "I guess, if i have to."

"Good, now i need to wait for Tonys howl" Then there was a howl.

 **Will Humphrey be able to howl with Jewel or will he back out?** **How will Lillys wedding go? Only one way to find out! The next chapter will be the last chapter for this act. Have a great rest of your day.**

 **Peace!**


	16. End of ACT 2

(Lilly's POV.)

It was wedding day, I have wanted to do this my whole 3 months since i saw him first. But now it has me wondering, where is mom? She usually here for stuff like this, then she threatens Garth, but she's not even here. Anyway, onto the wedding, I'm going to the rock in the middle of the valley.

When I got there, everyone wakbs already there. i hope im not late.

"You were worrying me for a second there, Lilly." my dad said, "I said to be here at 10:00."

"Well, I'm a wolf, I can't tell the time" I said to him. I walked up to the rock.

"Ready to do this?" Garth said.

"Ready when you are." I told him.

"you want to start this or me?" He said, i could obviously tell he was stalling.

"Let's start together" I said. We nibbled the ear, excepted each others scents, and lastly, the rub on the nose. We were officially mates!

(Humphreys POV.)

"So where do you go for the moonlight howl." Jewel asked.

"I honestly don't know, i haven't ever howled here or even see anyone howl." I replied.

"Ok then, lets make our own. How about...up there." She said, pointing to the edge of a cliff. I just said yes and we went off.

When we got to the top, i looked her directly in the eyes and i said,"ready?" She nodded and we lifted our heads up and howled. Her howl was amazing, and i could tell we were going to be mates right there by the time I've known her:

(Flashbacks)

From when i was pinned by the short wolf, the first thing i noticed, was her.

The first time i talked to her: " The moonlight howl is in a few days, I was wondering if you would consider going with me?"

The time i saw her with her flower in her hair, and when we were talking and i found out how she got here. Not mentionong the time i met paddy.

(End of Flashbacks)

I then stopped howling and just listened to her, then it hit my like a bag of bricks. Paddy managed to stay alive, Jewel is from up north, the flower, the howl. She must of noticed i stopped, cause she stopped.

"Henry, is something wrong?" She asked, and all i could say was,

"Kate!?"

 **Wow, what a twist. But is she really alive, or does Humphrey just miss her that much to think so? Is Lilly going to be happy with Garth, or is it not what she expected? Only one way to find out, in ACT 3; The Final ACT! Hope you like the story so far, but like all storys, it must come to a end. What will happen in ACT 3, let me know what you think in the comments. Have a good rest of your week!**

 **Peace!**


	17. Beginning of ACT 3

**Previously, on Humphreys Adventure:**

Humphrey encounter 2 wolfs, he saw them as enemys but now they are his friend, a boy and a girl.

Lilly came out of nowhere and Explained to him that Kate, Paddy, and some other wolf died. Winston got the same news.

Humphrey, still startled she's gone, needs to clear his mind of this. He goes to find Jewel. He the asked her on a date. Winston had to address a problem with Tony.

Humphrey woke up a dream that was all too familiar. Once up he went to find Jewel. Jewel was still debating on yes or no, then it hit her. Winston had to explain to Tony that Kate can't marry Garth because she was bannished and she died. Tony declared war but Winston had a better plan.

Jewel said yes and their date was in the morning. Lilly followed Winston to where he meets up with tony and listens to their conversation.

Humphrey went to get prepared and by doing that he found something that surprised him. Paddy! Tony went to check with Garth to see if he will marry Lilly, he said yes.

Paddy tells how he lived and then Humphrey went to go get Jewel. They walked and chatted until it was time for their howl. Lilly was asked if she would marry Garth, she agreed.

Lilly and garth had their wedding. Humphrey was howling with Jewel and then he stopped to listen to just her. And that is when he realized who she truly was, "Kate!"

 **Kates POV**.

It was dark, i couldn't even see my nose that is attached to my face. Where was I? The last thing I remember was...I got shoot by a hunter. It was all coming back to me now. Was i dead?! I can't be dead, i still need to find Humphrey! I tried to run, but only to be stopped by a wall.

I know where i am now, I'm in a box. This feels familiar, This is what happened when i was taken to Idaho.

The thing i was on came to a sudden stop. I felt like i was just lifted off the ground. I bright light blinded me as the door in front of me opened. i booked it out of there expecting some guy to be running beside me, but there wasn't. They move wolfs to repopulate, but i can't repopulate by myself. So why did they do this?

I was starting to run out of energy, so i stopped. I took a look around and was surprised. I was back in Idaho, i got sent here twice, within a month. Marcel and Paddy came flying in.

"Ahh, Kate, we were just checking to see if you were okay." Paddy said.

"I'm good, and can you guys do me a favor and go see whats happening back at Jasper?" I asked, they agreed and flew off. It was getting late and i still need a den. Lucky i found a unoccupied den next to a pond. The only problem is that's right next to a cliff, but this will have to for now.

Just when i was about to fall asleep, someone came bursting in my den. He looked, familiar?

 **Who came in Kate's new den? What will happen next? Read next time to find out! Sorry I've not posted for awhile, i was thinking of what i should do for my next story. Have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	18. Kate and Kevin

**Kates POV**.

"Kevin?!" I yelled, surprised. "How, i saw you get shot and you collapsed behind me!"

"It was a tranquilizer dart, but it some how knocked me down right when i was hit." He explained, "They saw that i wasn't a wolf, so they let me go. I then came to find you." Now it made sense. I only had one question,

"Why did you come and find me?" I asked him.

"I can't survive out here on my own, i used to be a pet..." He started, until i interrupted.

"Whats a 'pet'?" I asked him, he just looked at me like i was crazy.

"A 'pet' is a animal that a human keeps and takes care of." Now it makes sense, that explains the dog in the trailer next to the gas station when me and Humphrey was trying to get home. "Anyways, i am, or used to be, a pet. I ran away by chasing... something... and when i got what ever it is, I realized, I was lost. I don't know how I survived for a whole month, until i came across you. So can i please sleep with you?" I fell bad for the guy, i had to let him stay.

"Sure." I replied, "But we need to sleep, it's getting late. I will teach you how to hunt and survive tomorrow, i can't protect the both of us." I said, he agreed. Tomorrow, we will train.

 **Morning**

It was now morning, and i was doing some thinking. When he said he was lost for a month, and how he said it, it was like his human family loved him very much. But they never found him.

What about Humphre? I haven't seen, smelled, heard of him since he left. Will I ever find him? Where can he be? That's when it hit me, I will never find him.

"Kate!" Kevin yelled, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh, what?"

"You said we'd begin my training today. When i woke up you were just staring into space." He said.

So the day begins, i told him to do laps, squats, and every other exercise thing. The last thing we were going to do was teach him how to hunt. He was doing pretty good, until he stepped on a stick. The caribou heard him and took off.

"Don't worry, you will do it next time." I told him, that seemed to cheer him up. "Oh, and i caught some food" He seemed to get sad.

"So you knew I wouldn't catch anything?" He said.

"What, no." i told him, "Why do you ask?"

"Because i was exercising before i went hunting, you weren't with me then. You were with me the entie time i was hunting, plus after i was hunting. Therefore, you caught the food while I was exercising, witch means i haven't even hunted yet. So you thought i couldn't catch anything." I was stunned, he was smart.

"You know, you might not be the best hunter, but you have the best brains out of everyone i know." I told him, he cheered up. We ate snd went to sleep, for what awaits us in the morning.

 **So what will happen next? Will Kevin turn out to be a great hunter, or not? Please leave what you think in the comments. Have a good rest of you day!**

Peace!


	19. The Mysterious Wolf

**Kates POV**

 **(Time Skip)**

I just woke up and ate the deer i caught. I was still waiting for Kevin to wake up. I honestly don't know how long Its been since i got back in Idaho. It feels like a week but i know we have been here for over a month, at least.

I've finished training Kevin to, what i think is his max. I have been training him for a whole week and he has no progress. But we have our own territory now and I'm proud to call Kevin a wolf. I bet no one could tell, plus he lacks the sent of one so that could help us.

I have also completely gave up on finding Humphrey. This world is big, I asked Kevin about it and he said, _This world is very large, it's about 5, 6, miles wide._ I knew he was very smart, but he's not too good with numbers. I found that out when he tried to guess my age. He didn't like me after that.

I wanted to leave my past behind me, so we decided to change our names, He changed his to... i was snapped out of my thoughts when he said...

"Kate, shh...Do you hear that?" I also forgot to mention he has incredible hearing. I look out of my den and see nothing.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I hear, another wolf" I look out of my den, and there he was.

 **What will happen next? let me know in the comments. Sorry this chapter was so short, i couldn't think of anything to add in it. This was mainly a filling chapter. Anyways, have s good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	20. Bear Battle, Again?

**Kates POV**.

"Hey! Get over here!" He yelled at me, but angrily. I was about to blow up in his face and destroy him for talking to me in that tone, until a bear jumped over my den, (my den is in the side of a hill), He wasn't talking to me. He was talking, no, taunting the bear.

He just kept dodging attacks and waiting for something, but what? I was about to call him out, but then again, i was interrupted by another wolf who was being chased by a wolf. This wolf looked familiar, but i couldn't put my paw on it.

They had a battle, then one wolf pushed off another wolf off the cliff. The two wolfs that were left was a young, buff, brown fured, bule eyed, male with a white underbelly. The older one looked my age and had grey fur, blue eyes, buff, untreated fur, male with a white underbelly. The wolf that fell off the cliff had brown fur and that was all i could see.

They then realized that the bear was still alive, so they pushed it over too. They were walking away then Kevin spoke up

"We aren't going to let them leave, are we?" I was going to, but i found something about one of the wolfs attractive. It might be wrong, no, it IS wrong. He was like 1/2 my age.

"Nope!" And off we went.

When we got to them, we hid in the bushes. Kevin mouthed _1,2...3!_ And we pinned both of them, i was going to say something, but...

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY!?!?" I took a look at the wolf he was on and he look a LOT better when his fur was treated, better than who I'm on. I got sucked out of my train of thought when Kevin said:

"And I'm Devin and this is Jewel"

 **Well that is the end of what happened to Kate after she got shot.** **In the next chapter we will be going back to when Humphrey found out that Jewel is Kate. The reason i posted in the same day as my last chapter is because the lalast one was so short, and i was board. Have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	21. Going Back?

**Kates POV**

"Kate!?" Henry said, i was in shock. How did he know my real name? I have not told anyone it, yet.

"What...wh..how do you know my name." I told him. He looked at me funny.

"It's me, h..." he was cut off when two birds came flying our way.

"Hello, Kate and Humphrey! Kate i ha..." Paddy started, but excitement ran all through my body. I jurked my head to 'Henry' and said...

"Humphrey!?"

"Ok, kate. Remember when you sent me to Jasper to check on everyone. Well... they're doing great! I talked to your dad and he said he united the packs." Marcel explain.

"United the packs? how?" I asked in confusion.

"To marry some wolfs named Garth and Lilly. Oh, and i forgot to say that he abolished the alpha and omega law." he said. Wait, if the law is gone that means i can come back! And i found Humphrey!

"Humphrey, you know what this means! We can go back live together!" I'm telling him, i was getting really excited. I haven't seen my family in 3 months.

"The abolished law, go back, live together! I--I can't do that, this is my home. Wait, what do you mean, 'live together'?" Humphrey said. I tried to talk, but i couldn't find the right words.

"Humphrey, I...I...I love you!" I finally said, "And i want to be with you forever." When i said that, it looked like his jaw was going to fall off. He was lost for words.

"I love you too but i can't leave here, I don't think your dad would be happy to see me." I looked at him strange.

"Your worried about my dad? You should be worried about my mom." I told him.

"Well..." He said like he was debating something, "She's not THAT scary." I laughed.

"You still managed to get me to laugh."

"That wasn't a joke" He said.

"So what's it going to be? You coming?" I ask him l, hoping for the best.

"I say... I'll think about and tell you tomorrow, Deal?"

"Deal!"

 **Well, is Humphrey going to come with Kate back to Jasper? Why is Humphrey scared of Winston now? Find out next time on Humphreys Adventure. Have a good rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	22. The Important Choice

**Humphreys POV**

I was walking back to my den thinking about what just happened. I saw a small rock near the entrance of my den. I picked it up and dropped it on my paw. I yelped in pain, guess I'm not dreaming.

I found, well, she found me and on the same day, she wants to go back to Jasper! Winston will kill me if i go back. That's it, that's why kate was so nice to me. She doesn't know that i killed Eve, and she must have been Banished by how Marcel and Paddy were talking.

I was debating if i should go back or not. I finally got the girl of my dreams, but, what about Winston? If he doesn't know by now, he shall never know. I'll just keep quiet. I guess I'll go back, but only to be with Kate. I walked into my den to see Devin sitting near the back.

"Sooo, how was your guys night?" He asked me.

"Good, i found out Her real name is Kate." I told him.

"Wow, what a day for you. You kill the mother of thr wolf you later love, push a bear off a cliff, get ambushed by two wolf, befriend them, Go on a date with the girl, AND, find out she was the one you fell in love with on your trip to Idaho. You have had one heck of a two days." I looked up at Devin, surprised he knew all this, but he didn't say it. I turned to see Kail!

"He...did...WHAT!?" Me and Kail both jumped at that. I looked behind Kail to see a really ticked off Kate.

"Kate, i can explain..." She cut me off.

"Explain?! What, is your explaination: I wanted her dead? Well, that still doesn't change the fact that you killed her, now does it!?." She was a little mad.

"Kate, do you really think i would just kilo for fun? I'm not a mad wolf, she was trying to kill me! I killed her defensively." She seemed to calm down.

"I guess that doesn't seem like you, sorry, but I'm still mad."

"Oh, and Kate, i have decided to go with you to Jasper

 **Well, what will happen next? Read next time to find out! Guys this story is nearing its end, it has been fun, but like every story, it has to end. This will end on chapter 24. I will make a chapter 25, but only to sum up everything. Well, Have a good rest of your day!**

Peace!


	23. The Train

**Humphreys POV**

After i said that, Kate squealed in excitement. "Good, I'll go get my stuff." And with that, she left.

"Oh, and Kail, What are you doing back? You said you were ready to leave, you needed to find a special someone." I tell him.

"I did. Humphrey, Janice; Janice, Humphrey." He introduced. Janice, why does that name sound familiar? Just then Kate came back with some meat and berrys. BERRYS! Janice was one of the vegetarians. She even looks like her.

"Janice, do i know you?" I asked her, she just stared at me.

"She doesn't speek English." Kail tells me.

"Well, what does she speek?" I ask.

"Italian"

"Well tell her, how are you?" I ask him.

"What makes you think I can speek it?" He asked in a shooked tone.

"Your dating her"

"Oh, hehe, Right. Humphry dice, come stai?" he tells her.

"Sto bene, e tu?" She says. I then look at kail, blankly.

"What!? Oh, right. She says, I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Tell her 'Good'" I say.

"Dice bene" She nods.

"Kail, me and Kate have to go. I guess this is goodbye." I tell Kail.

"Hey we might see each other again. Just wait."

"I hope you have a good life with your girlfriend."

"You too, bye, again."

"Bye." And i left. "Kate, let's go to the train tracks. it's our fastest way to get home."

"Yeah." When we got to the train tracks the train was nowhere to be seen. Looks like we got to wait.

After for what felt like forever, I heard the train.

"Kate, hear that?" She perked her ears up and listened.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"We're... we're finally going back home, you ready?" I asked her, she just nodded.

The train was closer than ever, I gave a look at Kate and she nodded. Just then the train past us, "NOW!" I yelled, when we hoped onto the train.

"See? 'Kate and Humphrey, world adventures!'" I told her, she giggled.

"Yeah. We make a good team."

 **What will happen next? Find out in the last chapter of "Humphreys Adventure". leave what you think in the comments. P.S. I must of done a typo in the last chapter, Kate didn't want her mother to die. Well, have a great rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	24. Home At Last

**Humphreys POV**.

I was just sitting on the train's edge, watching the scenery go by. Kate was curled up in a ball beside of me. I was just caught up in my thoughts like why isn't Kate mad. I ran away for three months and it would have been longer but she came out of her way to find me. Does she love me that much? I snapped out of my thoughts when the train crossed thr human road.

After we were out of thier human pack, i just watched the trees, flowers, ponds, signs go by. But this one sign looked awful familiar, then it hit me like a box full of bricks. We were in Jasper, home! Time for me to wake up Kate.

" _Kate_ " i whispered, " _Kate,_ Kate wake up." Her eyes slowly opened, she yawned.

"Hum... Humphrey, where are we?" She asked me.

"Home." She perked up.

"Where!" She bolted to the edge of the train. Just then we saw parts of our pack.

"Well, this is our stop." I told her.

"Are you nervous... about coming back after so long?" I just gave a look saying, _did you really ask me that?_

It was time, me and Kate jumped off the train and ran. we ran until we came across another wolf, also known as Garth.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing back? And who is this?" He said, referring to me.

"Don't you remember me? I calles you barf." I told him, he looked puzzled.

" _psst, you never called him that to his face."_

"You know what, you...just, ah... never mind" After that we went our separate ways. Me and Kate to her dad, and Garth to, wherever he's going.

When we finally got to his den, i asked Kate to call for him.

"Dad!?" After she said that, you could tell in his voice that he was full of excitement.

"Come in, come in!" He yelled at us. When i walked in i saw the thing i was least expecting.

He was happy to see me, i ran away, didn't leave a trace, and killed his mate.

"HUMPHREY!!!" He yelled at me, "Boy, have i missed you!" I smiled.

"Hey sir, sorry about running..." he didn't let me finish.

"Don't be, you would have been killed by Eve if you stayed." So he doesn't know she's dead. He then turne to Kate, "Kate, listen, I'm sorry for banishing you. It was law and everyone has to follow law."

"It's OK dad, but i need to tell you something in the den." She told him.

"Ok, and Humphrey, you need to tell me everything you've been through." I nodded, i was debating on if i should tell him Eve's gone. When we go in the den, Kate took a deep breath and i all ready knew what she was going to say.

"Dad, I'm..." She paused, Winston's eyes grew wide as if he knew it too, "I'm..." Another pause. His eyes ever so slowly looked at me, i gulped, "I am..." He was now giving me the death stare, i thought he would be cool with this. Then, Kate finally finished, "Pregnant."

 **Well, who didn't see that coming. This is the last chapter, the next update will be probably tomorrow. It will be based** **3 months into the future, so be expecting that. Like i said before, the next post will just sum everything up. Now go have a great rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	25. THE END!

**Kates POV (3 months later)**.

"I can't believe he's gone." I tell my sister.

"Hey, it's not your fault, its dad's, go fuss at him." She says trying to cheer me up, witch was not working.

"If only he wouldn't of told dad that story of the time he was away, he would be here right now." I tell her, "Do you know how hard it is to watch 3 pups by yourself?" just then my dad comes in.

"I know it's hard, but you need to do it." he says, "You know how this pack is..." he was cut off by someone else.

"I'm back." we hear a voice say

"Humphrey! Your back!" I almost shout will excitement.

"How was the pups?" He asked.

"Good, how was alpha duties?" I ask him.

"Tiring." We both laugh.

"Anyways, like I was saying, you know how the pack is, all alphas must help the pack in some way."

"But I'm not an alpha." Humphrey tells him.

"No, but you have the skills as one." He said back, Humphrey just sighed in defeat.

One of the pups ask, "Can you tell us how dad become a omega with the skills of a alpha?" I looked at Humphrey to see if i should tell her, he nodded.

"Ok, but in the morning."

 **Nobody's POV**.

Humphrey told his story to Winston and he now knows about Eve. He seemed cool about it but everyone knew he was a ticking time bomb on the inside.

Winston gave Humphrey Alpha duties, not because he had skills now, but because he was mad about Eve. He has 3 pup who are named Amy, Blade, Strikor. 2 boy and a girl. Blade is the Alpha, tge others are omegas.

They had their wedding a week after they came back. Humphrey made friends woth Mouch and Shaky, but he couldn't find Salty.

It was strange to be back at first, but thrn Humphrey got used to it. Kate is back to her normal life, just without the alpha duties. Humphrey however, his life will never be the same. The packs are also united.

 **Kates POV**

I was awoken when one of the pups woke me up to tell the story. I looked outside and the sun was _barely_ up.

"Amy, it's late." i told her.

"But you promised." She said in a whiny tone. i just sighed.

"Fine." was all i said, she quickly got everyone else up.

"Ok..." I stopped and looked at Humphrey who was starring at me.

"Let me tell you the story of,

Humphrey's Adventure."

 ** _THE END_**

 **And done! The story has been finished, i hope you guys have had as much fun as i have. Leave in the comments what you think. Did you like it? When i did this story, it was only to get me used to writing, but i still had fun. My next story will be coming out soon, very soon. This will be the last of me in this story (unless you read my fun facts about storys below). So Goodbye and finally...**

 **Peace!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **When I started this story, i planned on making Humphrey run away, Lilly gets banished after she confesses. Lilly then meets up with Humphrey and they start hanging out, alot.(That is also why i said i might rate this to M in the early chapters)**.

 **The reason i took out kail and made him leave was because i noticed i wasn't using him anymore. So I just took him out.**

 **This story** **may have seemed rushed near the end. That was only because i wanted to stay on my chapter limit, 25.**

 **I also tried to make it look like Humphrey died in this chapter, did i succeed?**

 **The** **next story will either be about a mysterious killer picking off people one by one or a evil king that only Winston/Tony knew about, until he comes back.**

 **Have** **a good rest of your day!**

 **Special Thanks** **to**

 **TheRavinMocker**

 **The Return of the Enclave**

 **Shrewkiller96**

 **Troy Grooms**

 **Boogaloogaloo and finally,**

 **guest(s)**


End file.
